In many commercial establishments such as restaurants and bars, beverages, such as beer or soda, are stored under pressure in a sealed container, often in a location remote from the point where the beverages are dispensed. The container can be kept in a refrigerated compartment, so the beverages in the containers are kept cool. This enables establishments to dispense cold, fresh beverages by the glass without the need to keep a stock of filled beverage containers, like bottles and cans, at the point of dispensing. Owing to various constraints, it is often more practical or feasible for the refrigerated compartment to be kept at a location geographically remote from the point where the beverages are dispensed. In addition to taste improvement over beverages in containers and convenience, such establishments also attain a reduction in cost over serving beverages packaged in individual containers.
Typically, the sealed container, such as a keg, is attached to a faucet at the dispensing point by means of a flexible tube. Because the beverage in the container is stored under pressure, when the faucet is opened, the beverage flows from the container through the tube and out the open faucet. When the faucet is closed, the flow of beverage out the faucet ceases.
Over time and with use, the moving parts of the faucet will wear, and the faucet will cease to function efficiently, often resulting in beverage continually leaking or dripping from the faucet, even when it is shut off. The faucet housings are typically cast from a single piece of metal, because metal is resistant to wear, and many metals resist absorbing particulate matter that can yield an unpleasant taste as they breakdown, which can be transferred to beverages that are subsequently poured through the faucet. However, once the parts do ultimately wear, it can be difficult to gain access to the moving parts inside the cast unitary housing to replace or repair parts that have become worn or broken.
Additionally, the faucet can become dirty with particles from the beverage being processed remaining in the tubing and parts of the faucet. This can interfere with the system flow because of blockage. Also, because most beverages poured through such faucets have a high sugar content, and often contain yeast as well, the particulate matter remaining behind can ferment or spoil, which can affect the taste of subsequent beverages being transferred through the tube and faucet.
Often, it is difficult to clean the systems thoroughly, owing to their unitary construction. Additionally, the tubing is typically narrow to keep volume flow regulated, which can make it difficult to insert any cleaning device into the tubing. This is complicated in systems in which tubing of a flexible nature is used. Flexible tubing, which is fairly inexpensive, can usually be replaced periodically to avoid problems, if the construction of the specific system allows for such replacement. The faucets, while often of a larger inside diameter than the tubing, have attached moving parts, and typically have various curves or angles inside the housing, making it difficult to get the entire faucet thoroughly clean. Also, because the faucets are typically made of cast metals, they are expensive enough that it is difficult to cost-justify disposing of them and replacing them when parts become worn or broken or when the faucet cannot be cleaned thoroughly.
Therefore, what is needed is a faucet mechanism that is easier to clean, has less moving parts subject to wear or breakage, and is of a lower cost, so that if it cannot be cleaned or repaired in particular usages, the mechanism or portions thereof can be easily and inexpensively replaced.